Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global position systems (GPS), and the like are widely used by passengers of vehicles. Some of these electronic devices provide the benefit of portability, allowing the passengers to bring the device with them, for use in the vehicle, while also allowing the passengers to take the device with them as they exit the vehicle. Other electronic devices can be integrated into the vehicle.